


Fifty Shades of Gotham

by CaptainAmericaGirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna Lancaster's brother has been brutally murdered in the streets of Gotham, she must fly from her home and stay in Gotham while her brother's death is cleared. However feeling that the GCPD is not doing all that they can to find her brother's killer, she starts her own investigation. While she works alongside Detective Gordon, he starts to have feelings for her once she introduces him into her world for a one night stand. As she moves on in her quest to have a taste of all the men of Gotham, can he be the man she needs to tie her down? Or will he just become another pawn in her quest for trophies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lancaster

"Ms. Lancaster, there is a phone call waiting for you."

I looked to receptionist from where I was sitting at a small table, I was in a courtroom, during a rather important trial.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," I whispered in a rather irritated voice.

"M'am, it's an emergency."

I sat down the pen I was holding and excused myself allowing my partner to take over for the meantime. I walked out of the room following the receptionist and picked up the phone in my office after closing the door.

"Hello? This is Arianna Lacaster," I spoke into the phone leaning against the desk.

"Arianna Lancaster, hello, this is Detective James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. I am calling you because you are listed as an emergency contact on the insurance of Brian Lancaster," came the man's voice from the other end.

"Yes, that is my brother..." I trailed off gripping the phone cord in my hand, "what's wrong?"

"I am sorry to inform you that your brother's body was found early this morning."

I choked on the air at the news, I couldn't speak at first trying to take in a deep breath. _My brother dead? No!  
_

"Why...how did it happen?" I asked once I could form words, I felt the tears brimming up beneath my eyelids as my eyes were closed tightly.

"We are not sure M'am, but ask that you can make it to Gotham to identify your brother's body. We can continue this conversation once you are here and fill you in with what we know currently. As well as ask you some questions if you would be up to that."

"Of course, I will get the next flight out." I confirmed before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath.

My sweet brother was dead, I could not believe this. He was my only sibling and we were both lawyers. However when he passed his board he moved to the city of Gotham to do some good work there. I stayed behind to follow in our father's footsteps to take over his firm when he gave it to me. I hadn't seen Brian in about two years now, always too busy to take a few days off which now I fully regretted. 

I put my affairs on hold and any case work in the hands of my partner before going to my apartment and packing a couple of suitcases. I was not sure how long I needed to stay in Gotham, I figured a while and packed accordingly. I took the red eye to Gotham that very night, I slept on the long flight figuring I may not be able to sleep much when I arrived.

 

Once landing in the dreary city of Gotham, I collected my baggage and went to hail a cab to go to my brothers house. I figured I would stay in his home while I'm here as long as it wasn't considered a crime scene. I looked up to the big white house when the cab dropped me off, it seemed locked up and empty as far as I could tell. I found the extra key under the doormat and opened the door taking my suitcases inside and closed the door behind me. The smell of vanilla drifted towards me and I inhaled it. My brother loved this particular scent and smelling it made me feel warm inside. I wiped my eyes again before taking my stuff to the master bedroom on the main floor. I loved his home, it was immaculate compared to my own place.

After changing into my pajamas, I sat cross legged on the large canopy bed and pulled out my phone opening my photo library looking through the photos I had saved of myself and my brother. We looked like we could be twins, we shared the same prominent facial features, had the same striking blue eyes, as well as curly brown hair. Mine fell to my shoulders and spilled down my back some while his was always shaggy and short. I let the tears run down my face as I thought about his bold laugh, I wonder who could have killed someone as sweet as he was. 

We looked the same in our features, but our personalities were completely different. He was the hopeless romantic, the free spirited one. On the other hand, I was the reserved one, I got along great with people like he did, but I rarely let people into my life romantically. I couldn't remember the last time I actually went out on a dinner date with a man, it always ended up being one night stands. I was a great lawyer like my brother though, we both were like sharks in the courtroom aiming for our convictions. I wondered if his partner was still around, Mr. Harvey Dent, and if he was why wasn't he the one who called me? We had met a few times before, he was not only Brian's partner but his best friend as well.

I knew I should get some sleep before going to the Gotham City Police Department's building later on that day. I sighed weakly as I laid back into the many pillows on the bed and stared to the ceiling after turning out the light. I wanted to find out who killed my brother and why they did it. I wanted them to be brought to justice and then put away for life.

 

 

 

 


	2. Detective James Gordon of GCPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna arrives at the GCPD building to identify her brother's body and answer some questions the detectives have lined up for her.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I awoke the sun was fighting the heavy cloud cover to break through. I yawned widely sitting up and stretching, and looking to the clock by the bed it read 3:38 pm. I guess it was a good time to get up and get ready to head down to the police department. I searched through my suitcases that lay on the floor for something to change into. I walked into the adjoining bathroom to change, and after I came out I stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner. 

I had chosen a black pencil skirt that fell just above my knees with a small slit up the side. My bright red blouse buttoned up the deep V-neck cut and hugged my torso tightly. I added a pearl necklace, matching earrings and grabbed my clutch before heading out of the house. I called for a cab which picked me up and took me into downtown Gotham, and the city was just how I left it a couple years ago; dreary and wet. My heels crunched over the loose pieces of the sidewalk as I exited the cab and walked up the steps to the Gotham City Police Department building. I took in a deep breath before opening the door and entered. 

Approaching the receptionist desk, I introduced myself and inquired for an officer by the name of Detective James Gordon. After being pointed in the right direction I walked down the hallway that led out into the main floor of the department. I vaguely remembered being there before with my brother as he was working something out for the police. I grabbed the hand rail and stepped down onto the floor. I looked around at all the desk and officers in uniforms moving from one end of the room to the other. The officer who had followed me shouted into the atrium for Gordon. 

"Detective Gordon," she shouted out over the loud bustling. 

A man that stood a bit taller than myself stood up at a desk that was located on the second floor and looked over to the officer with me, "Yes?" he called back. 

"Arianna Lancaster is here asking for you!" 

I saw the man look to me and nodded before going towards the staircase that led down the same level where I was at. He was wearing a dark grey suit jacket over the same colored slacks. He was neatly dressed, a black tie that cascaded over his rather tightly fitted white button up shirt. He approached me extending his hand.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Gordon. I am so sorry about your loss," he introduced. 

I took his hand shaking it in mine as he got close enough, and then I noticed his soft blue eyes. "Detective, I am Arianna Lancaster thank you for your condolences." 

He nodded and led me towards another staircase that led down into the basement of the precinct I assumed. He informed me that he was taking me down to the morgue to identify my brother's body. I gripped my clutch tighter at those words, took a deep breath. I had remembered to wear waterproof makeup that day; otherwise my mascara would be all over my face after this ordeal. I wasn't ready for this, and I came to a frozen stop outside of the door. There was a large window to the left of the door for officers to observe. Inside the room stood a metal table, and on top of it laid a body covered by one of those blue hospital sheets. I swallowed hardly and choked at the lack of air I was allowing myself. 

"Take your time, ma'am," Detective Gordon told me before standing to the side holding the door open for me. 

I exhaled hardly and stepped inside the room, taking small strides. I thought maybe this was all still a dream, and maybe that wasn't my brother's body under the sheet. Yes, I had to cling to that one small shred of hope. I jumped slightly when I heard someone enter the room, their shoes made loud noises on the concrete floor, which echoed through the wide empty room. 

I looked to the person who had entered the room behind me. He was extremely tall, and his lab coat covered his skinny form, as well as a pinstriped green work suit. I was beginning to notice that the men around here cleaned up very tastefully. I always liked a man in uniform, and wearing a tie too? Yes, it was intriguing. 

"Hello Miss, I am Edward Nygma, the forensic analyst for GCPD. The M.E is with the Captain and kindly asked me to take over for him. Are you ready?" he inquired to me as he placed his long fingers around the top of the sheet to pull it back. 

I closed my eyes for a moment and nodded, not opening them again until I heard the sheet being pulled back. 

"Is this Brian Lancaster, Miss?" 

I opened my eyes suddenly and looked down to the table, yes it was, there was my handsome brother. The color had drained from his body and he seemed so cold, I could not believe this who had done this? I choked slightly as I started to sob, and that was the point that I lost my cool. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was, Detective Gordon stood there looking to me sympathetically. 

"It is," I whispered my voice cracking. 

The detective nodded to Nygma who covered the body back up removing his latex gloves and leaving the room. He then rubbed my shoulder a bit watching me intently. I just needed to fall into something warm, and I decided that would be this man. I just fell right into him sobbing and clutching his suit jacket as my clutch fell to the floor. I heard him gasp slightly out of surprise but he embraced me as I grieved. I was grateful for that, a handsome man holding me as I cried, it was nice for once. 

After my episode passed, I weakly pulled away from him and took the tissue he handed me wiping my eyes. Gordon leaned over and collected my clutch from the floor handing it to me once I was okay. 

"I'm sorry," I choked. 

"No, it's okay Ma'am don't worry about it."

Once I had stopped the tears from trailing down my face, he led me up to his desk letting me take his chair to sit in. Another desk sat up against Detective Gordon's, and an older husky man sat in that chair, he hadn't shaven in days it seemed and his suit was messy. I avoided his glance as Gordon spoke to him before pulling out a file. 

"This is my partner Detective Harvey Bullock," introduced James. 

"Hello," I greeted kindly with a sniffle. 

Detective Gordon sat on the corner of his desk looking down to me as he read aloud the details from the file. His gorgeous eyes would flicker back to me every time he would take a breath. I found myself lost in them at first but I snapped myself out of it. I had a problem with wanting to be with every attractive man I came across. We were here on business, my brother was dead. 

"Were you close to your brother Ms. Lancaster?" repeated Gordon, his voice finally found it's way to my ears. 

"Huh?" I asked looking back to him, "oh yes, we were. I mean I hadn't seen him in a couple of years but we always kept in contact. We have each other and that's it, our father died last year while our mother died two years ago."

After admitting that I realized that I was truly alone now, before I at least had my brother who would do anything for me. I stared to the wooden desk I was sitting at and choked back some tears. I dabbed the tissue at the corner of my eyes again. I knew I needed to call my partner back home who was also my own best friend. Her name was Brianna, and she would know how to talk me down from this roller coaster of emotions.

I answered each question that Gordon had for me as truthfully as I could be. Of course I had nothing to hide and anything I could do to speed up this investigation faster I would do. I wanted the killer brought to justice, and I hoped I could question him or her in the courtroom. 

"Did your brother have a wife, girlfriend, anything?" Detective Bullock asked. 

I shook my head, "My brother and I are very dedicated to our work. We don't really date...the last girlfriend he was with left him because he was at the office too much. He seemed disinterested in dating much after that." 

"A woman like you doesn't have a husband? Come on now stop fucking with me," laughed Bullock. 

I glanced up to him noticing Detective Gordon shooting him a death glare out of the corner of my eye. 

"I don't," I responded having shook my head at his comment. 

Talking about work made me think of Brian's partner, Harvey Dent, I glanced up to the detectives asking about him. 

"Dent was notified after I called you," Gordon responded. 

I nodded weakly, at least he was told. I knew I would have to get in contact with him to make sure he was okay. After all he had been my brother's best friend ever since he was in law school. I'm sure part of the reason Brian moved here was because Dent was moving here. 

After more questions, Detective Gordon walked me out of the precinct and offered to drive me home since I was still visibly distraught. I agreed to that and he drove me home in his own personal car. He walked up to the front door of my brother's house and wished me well before he left me. I walked into the house and started to cry again once the door shut behind me. I hadn't felt emotions like this in a long time and they were just multiplying. I sank down onto the couch in the living room and let the emotions consume me.


	3. Harvey Dent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Dent finally comes to share his condolences with his old friend. He brings wine and wants to recreate the past.

After about a week, I had settled in to the house. My suitcases were all unpacked and I was rather comfortable staying here in Gotham. As I sat in the office on a video conference call with my partner back at my firm, I heard the door bell ring. I hung the call up and headed through the living room towards the front door pulling my robe on, and I wondered who was here at this time of night.

I unlocked the front door opening it after turning on the porch light.

"Harvey?" I asked in surprise to the young man standing on the doorstep.

He was tall, brown suit jacket, dark brown eyes and a somber expression. In his hand he held a bottle of wine, he nodded and I told him to come inside out of the chill.

"I should have come to you right when I heard you were in Gotham or called immediately...something," he started to explain, "but I just couldn't. I couldn't even think straight...I was hoping he would just show up to work some day."

I watched him sadly at his words, "It's okay Harvey...I understand completely."

I took the bottle of wine from his hands and invited him to sit down as I took it into the kitchen.

"Gotham keeping you busy I'm sure?" I asked him pouring us two glasses and returning to the living room to hand him one.

He had removed his brown suit jacket revealing a black button up shirt. He took the glass and nodded sitting down with me.

"As always," he smiled to me.

"It's so nice to see you Harvey," I told him, "I've been lonely, I know no one here but you."

"It's nice to see you too Arianna, it's been a couple years. I see the stress of being a lawyer has not treated you well."

He was hiding a smirk behind his wine glass, and I hit him in the shoulder rolling my eyes. Same old Harvey, cracking jokes even in the darkest of times.

"I'm kidding, you look wonderful!" he smiled at that.

It was nice seeing him once again, he could always make me laugh and that was what I needed more than anything right now. We spent the night drinking the bottle of wine and talking about our favorite memories with Brian. We laughed as we called his days from college and the embarrassing parts of his childhood. I glanced at the time after a particularly long conversation it was two in the morning!

"Oh Harvey, this has been wonderful but it's so late," I smiled looking to him.  
  
"First a question..." he trailed off setting his wine glass down.  
  
"Anything," I giggled gently.  
  
I felt the wine getting to me, I was definitely operating on a high buzz.  
  
"Do you still...well do you still have casual sex with whomever?" he asked looking into my eyes intently.  
  
I blinked in surprise at his bold question. He made it sound so...slutty, which it was not. I just had a taste for many sexual desires and refused to hold myself back from them. I felt his eyes scanning every detail of my face down my neck to the top of my robe which was securely tied closed. When I found an attractive man that I wanted to have, I would have him. I wasn't interested in having relationships with these men. I just wanted them in the bedroom preferably with no clothes on.  
  
"Dent, you make me sound like some kind of sappy lonely middle aged woman." I replied simply placing my own glass down. "What I do is very simple, I have needs that need to be met. I just have many sexual preferences behind closed doors and I don't believe one man can fulfill them all."  
  
He grinned at my response, "Well I'm interested in fulfilling at least one."  
  
"Is this appropriate?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This is my brother's house."  
  
"That didn't stop you two years ago," he stated starting to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"My dead brother's house," I corrected.  
  
My breath however caught in my throat watching him let the shirt hang around his rather muscular chest. Who knew a man as lanky as him was so built in the torso.  
  
"We need to grieve.." he trailed off standing up from the couch and turning to me.  
  
I wasn't thinking about much else as I got to my feet as well, suddenly I didn't feel half drunk from alcohol I felt determined. I casually untied the robe I was wearing and shrugged it off my shoulders to fall to the floor around my feet. Underneath the robe I was dressed in a very short pink satin night gown. I looked to Dent as I bit my lower lip and reached out and grabbed him roughly by the loosened tie around his neck.  
  
"Come with me," I demanded turning and walking towards the master.  
  
Once inside the room, I shut the doors and locked them. I turned to Dent who was just standing there where I left him. At least I didn't have to explain to him my preferences behind closed doors. He had been here quite a few times, and he knew that I enjoyed being in control of the situation. I walked over to him and placed my fingertip on the middle of his collarbone. I began to walk around him watching his breathing become harder, I kept my touch very light just moving the small hairs to create the sensation of being tickled. I traced out his collar bone as well as his shoulder blades before coming to a stop behind him. I reached around his waist and began to unbuckle his belt. Everything I did was in a very slow fashion, because I was using his imagination against him.  
  
A soft groan escaped his lips as I forced his slacks down to around his ankles. I stood up on my tip toes and bit him at the base of his neck and he growled. Satisfied I walked over to the bed and stood in front of it looking to him. I removed my night gown in the same slow fashion as I used with his pants, and it eventually fell to the floor. Harvey breathed in sharply and made an attempt to walk towards me.  
  
"Stop," I ordered him holding up my finger.  
  
He immediately stopped his attempt and stood there. He swallowed hardly his eyes intent on mine and I knew he was waiting for the come hither command. I backed up allowing myself to fall onto the bed. I moved myself to the pillows and braced myself up on my elbows still watching him. I could tell he was fighting every urge inside of him to just jump on top of me. This was the part I enjoyed, which was the alpha instinct taking over, as he wanted to take me as his own. I used that against my sexual partners, as I was the alpha behind closed doors. I wanted to watch them struggle but eventually become the omega and listen to their alpha.  
  
"Come," I commanded of him, "but slowly."  
  
Dent took in a deep breath and walked over to the bed slowly before putting one knee on the bed waiting for my word for him to stop. When it didn't come, he leaned over and crawled onto the bed and started to make his way to me. I watched him in silence but a small smirk began to tug at the corner of my lips. I stopped him again and sat up so my face was close to his. His large brown eyes were so beautiful as they pleaded for me to allow him to take me. I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose leaving my lips wrapped around the tip of his nose for a long minute before moving along his jawline to his ear. I breathed in his ear before nipping the soft cartilage of the tip of his ear grazing my teeth along the skin.  
  
I heard him inhale sharply at my actions and I felt his body start to tremble. I would allow him to fulfill his wants after I had fulfilled mine. I enjoyed the foreplay more than the actual sex. I believed foreplay was invented for the woman to get her in the mood and the sex was for the man to be presented as a reward. I continued to tease him for a good hour before pulling back from giving him oral. You thought oral was for the man? No it was for me to tease them to the brink of insanity. I looked to him as he laid on his back whining loudly and I smirked knowing I left him right there at the brink. I laid down next to him looking to him as I traced his arm muscles with my fingertips.  
  
"You have done good Dent," I whispered to him. "Take your reward."  
  
The man next to me flipped to his side looking to me for a moment before grabbing me roughly forcing me to remain on my back as he clambered on top me.  
  
 _Oh these men, they were such animals_ _!_

I did enjoy sex don't get me wrong, but I just preferred what came first. Harvey was excellent in bed, which was what kept making me come to him. He was a good listener and complied to my every whim. I just wish more men out there were like him I hated having to repeat myself. 

It wasn't long after he was inside me that he couldn't hold it back any longer, and I felt him lose his control and finish. That was the problem with most men, they could never get to me achieve an orgasm. Maybe I teased them too much in the beginning? I would have to re-think my process, but I enjoyed it so much! I looked to Dent irritably as he just collapsed onto the bed next to me. I pinched his shoulder when he closed his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked wincing at my pinch.  
  
"You know the rules Dent, don't play stupid."  
  
He sighed heavily and rolled over grabbing his boxers pulling them on. He then grabbed his pants stepping into them and pulling them up. 

"Still never changed that rule?" he inquired buckling his belt.  
  
"No," I replied simply looking to him.  
  
The rule he was referring to was that I didn't allow any of my sexual partners to sleep with me. Crash on the couch in the living room if you must, but don't think you can share my bed after sex. Especially when you couldn't even get me to orgasm. I might change my mind at that point, but seeing as no one could ever get there I never had to change it.  
  
"Good night Arianna," he nodded before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Good night," I murmured rolling over and closing my eyes. 


	4. Did I Kill Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all of you were wondering her whereabouts that night? No? Probably just Detective Gordon then.

"Thank you for coming in," greeted Detective Gordon as I walked up to his desk. 

He got to his feet taking me to the main floor towards the interrogation rooms. 

"May I ask why I'm here?" I asked him.

I smoothed down the front of my black blouse as we walked. I was wearing a high waist matching pencil skirt. I was trying to gauge his interest in me figuring I wanted him next. Having Harvey for a night reminded me why I did what I did, it awoke parts of me that I never knew existed. It was a better way to grieve my brother's death, almost like drinking for some people. 

"Do you want a lawyer present?" he asked me looking to me as we stood in front of the door to the interrogation room. 

"Wait...does this mean I'm a suspect?" I responded raising an eyebrow my hands on my hips. 

"We need to ask you questions and take your prints. It's merely for exclusion purposes, unless you're hiding something." 

"Absolutely not!"

_Well, I am hiding a lot from you but not anything concerning my brother..._

I sat in the chair at the table in the empty room, a two way mirror sat before me. I fixed my hair staring at my reflection in it. Detective Gordon sat in the chair opposite me, he pulled out a file from the stack of folders he was carrying. I smiled to him crossing my legs laying my palms flat on the table, I watched him intently. I studied every detail of his face; the way his jaw line stood out, the way his lips moved so closely together. I had to stop myself from starting to fantasize as the questions began. 

"Where were you the night of the twenty-sixth?" 

"Depends what time?" 

"What were your actions from the hours of five to midnight that evening?"

"Well I left the office around six-thirty. You can ask my secretary if you want to confirm that. I was at the bar down from my house till around nine, I then brought home a gentleman friend. I was in the rest of the night, and I can give you his name and number if you need them." 

"We will confirm all of that today," Detective Gordon reassured. 

He had a tech bring in the kit to take my fingerprints. I looked to the black ink on my fingers before glancing to Gordon again, "Does this mean I need to be frisked?" I asked with a smirk leaning back in the chair. 

He glanced up to me in surprise from the file, I loved the way his adorable eyebrows arched over those gorgeous deep blue eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No that does not mean you need to be frisked. I mean there's nowhere you could hide anything in that," he gestured with his eyes to my outfit. 

"Oh, don't underestimate a smart woman in a tight skirt." I grinned. 

I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger just watching him with hungry eyes. I wasn't shy about showing others how I felt, if I wanted you, you would know it. 

He chuckled at that, and I saw his cheeks starting to flush. 

"Is there anything else you need from me?" I asked curiously. 

"When was the last time you talked to your brother?"

"Two days before he died." I responded, the enthusiasm leaving my voice. 

"Was there anything he was concerned about? Tell you he was worried for his life? Anything of the sort?"

I shook my head at that, "He was just in a tizzy over what I do in my spare time. We often argued about my hobbies, but that day it really just came out of nowhere. I was caught off guard how easily he just tore into me. I figured he was stressed at work, he would have called me after he calmed down," I sighed. "guess he never got the chance."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

I grinned at his question biting my lower lip. "Wouldn't you like to find out."

"Just curious is all," he responded leaning back in his chair. 

"My hobbies are very...passionate. That's all you need to know at this point in time, unless you really are curious and want to come over for a drink sometime?" 

He paused for a moment and then shook his head, "Thank you but I'm in a relationship." 

I just gave a laugh at that, "Okay. If that's going to stop you."

I answered all of his questions before getting up to leave. He led me back up to his desk to drop off the files and then started to walk me out. 

"I can see myself out, but thank you." I told him. "Say hello to your girlfriend for me, Detective." 

"He doesn't have one." responded Detective Bullock who was just sitting there. "Barbara and him are separated." 

"Interesting," I responded not looking back as I was walking away.

I'm sure Detective Gordon was giving Harvey a death stare, and I giggled to myself. Well that solves on problem on my end, he won't have a girlfriend to get in my way. It wouldn't have been the first time men have come to me in relationships and needed my services, certainly wouldn't be the last. Yes, I believe in the sanctity of marriage, however I wasn't married and I am not responsible for other people's actions. 

That evening, after having gotten off a conference call, I sat on the couch with my legs tucked up under me. I left the television off as I sipped a glass of wine looking to the roaring fire in the fireplace. I was just thinking to myself about many things, mostly Detective Gordon and his gorgeous jaw line. I blinked as I heard my phone ringing, I picked it up off the coffee table and saw it was Harvey Dent. 

"Hello," I answered politely. 

"Arianna, hi, It's Dent," he greeted. 

"I know that Harvey," I responded. "There's this wonderful invention called caller ID."

He ignored my sarcastic remark, "I was wondering if I could come over tonight? Figured it would be polite to ask rather than just show up like I did the other night."

I pressed my lips together in a flat line a that, he was breaking rules and he would pay consequences for that. "The other night I allowed you to break rules, however not anymore, I am not a booty call that you can just call up at any time. I have to invite you, and you know that." 

"Oh," came his voice from the other end. "I apologize Ari."

"I'm busy this evening anyways Dent. Don't apologize, just don't fuck up again." 

"Another client I am assuming?" he asked hardly. 

"Who are you my brother?" I snapped before hanging up on him and throwing my phone onto the couch next to me with a growl. 

I sighed in irritation at the conversation I just had, Harvey dent was getting cocky, and that bothered me. I would leave him on retainer for a while before inviting him over again. That way he would know I meant business.

After my glass of wine, I turned on the television that rested above the fireplace and watched the Gotham news for a bit before my phone rang again. 

_Harvey Dent, you are tap dancing on my last nerve!_

However, I did not recognize the number but I answered it anyways. "Hello?" I inquired.

"Ms. Lancaster? This is Detective Bullock from the Gotham City Police Department." 

"Hello Detective Bullock," I responded coolly. 

"Just letting you know we confirmed your alibi for the night of the twenty-sixth. Just got off the phone with one George Harnell, the man you went home with from the bar."

"Well that's good then. I don't like the fact that you think I murdered my sweet brother. Now you can turn your attention on more relevant bits of information..I don't know maybe actually trying to catch his killer?"

I thought about Mr. Harnell for a moment remembering that night briefly. Another client that I wouldn't be visiting again, he didn't seem to enjoy rules. He was an older man, with an annoying receding hair line and sour breath. I was glad about the no kissing on the mouth rule I had, or I probably would have gagged. Something about him had me curious though, but that curiosity did not last long.

"Of course, Miss, we are working on it."

"A bit of advice Mr. Bullock?" I suggested.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Work harder." I responded hanging up the phone.


	5. Oswald Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna has had enough of the detectives dragging their feet on the murder case, she goes to confront them and meets a new player in the Gotham underground scene. Will he become an ally or a foe?
> 
> Credit goes to Yayume for her portrayal of Oswald Cobblepot.

I was getting fed up with the lack of response on my brother's murder as the weeks started to tick by. The cause of death had been identified after his autopsy was performed; my sweet younger brother had died of strangulation. Detectives Gordon and Bullock told me this was a normal M.O stemming from a very personal interaction between perpetrator and victim. This had saddened me, to know someone wanted my brother dead I almost wanted it to be a random killing. 

My brother's funeral was held at the local church. Dent was obviously there much to my annoyance. We hadn't talked much, but he kept calling and leaving voice messages, which I elected to not return. He stayed at my side the entire event, I tried my best to shake him off, but he wasn't having it. I didn't say much as the tears had returned and I kept a tissue handy at all times. Seeing my dead brother in his casket seemed to bring me back down to earth and the reality around me. 

Harvey Dent approached me taking my hand in his own stroking the top of my knuckles, which I allowed. I was grieving it was nice to at least have him there as much as he was annoying me earlier. I leaned against him taking in his scent, whatever he wore, it was pleasant. However, my moment of weakness led to him constantly calling me again, and that was unpleasant. 

I arrived at the Gotham City Police Department building and stormed in. I was upset at the lack of leads, lack of evidence, and lack of suspects that was turning up. It was one excuse after another with these officers and I was going to give them a piece of my mind. I wore a bright red low cut blouse over a pair of black slacks which matched my temper. I passed the front desk without bothering to ask if the Detectives were in as I usually did. I walked down the same hallway and into the atrium, looking up to the two desks, which were occupied. 

_Fabulous._

I took the steps slowly contemplating what I was going to say in my head. I reached Detective Gordon's desk first keeping my hand firmly around the strap of my purse. 

Those gorgeous blue eyes glanced up to me, "Ms. Lancaster," he greeted with a soft smile. 

Detective Bullock put down his pencil and looked my way at Gordon's voice. 

"Anything new? You know about the case you've been promising me you have been working on?" I asked in an irritated tone.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders with a sigh looking away for a moment before locking his eyes with mine. "We have been working on it Miss. We need leads to follow otherwise it becomes cold which it has recently. We've been trying I assure you ma'am."

"Let's drop the formalities James," I growled putting my purse on the corner of his desk. "I can't stay here forever, I need to get to the bottom of my brother's death!" 

"You don't need to stay here," pointed out Bullock. 

I glared at that comment, my eyes snapping to him. "I do," I stated. "Obviously I cannot trust GCPD to do their job."

"Perhaps I could be of service then Miss..." came an unfamiliar deep voice from behind me. 

I whipped around on my heels placing my hands firmly on my hips looking to the man who had walked up the stairs. I narrowed my eyes slightly just staring at him. The man in formal dress, in a police station, intrigued me. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark purple vest that blanketed a white button up shirt. He walked with a closed umbrella in his right hand. 

"Well?" I snapped, "Help with what exactly? And who are you?"

"You're not from around here," came his sly chuckle. 

"No shit Sherlock."

Actually...the name is Oswald Cobblepot. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss..." he trailed off as he bowed in a slow formal fashion. 

My lips pressed together in annoyance, "That's lovely."

Detective Gordon looked between us and sighed heavily. "Cobblepot?" he inquired. 

"Why hello old friend," the man named Cobblepot responded a smile creeping on his face. 

"What do you want?" Gordon responded.

"I was missing you dear friend, did you happen to miss me?"

Gordon got this severely annoyed look on his face, but that didn't even come close to the expression on my own face. 

"Excuse me," I responded evenly, "what do you want? We're having an important conversation and you decided to bulldoze your way in." 

"Dear madam, I still haven't caught your name?" he inquired. 

"Lancaster, Arianna Lancaster." 

"Why Ms. Lancaster, I couldn't help but overhear your situation and that you are unhappy with the service GCPD has delivered." he smirked walking closer to me, and that was when I noticed his severe limp. 

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, my stance relaxed some. Though I stood my ground even as he stood inches from me. He was only slightly taller than myself. 

"I might be able to offer you alternative methods that the GCPD does not have at their disposal, if you would like to meet me at my club later, willing you are intrigued at my offer?" he invited.

I thought on that for a moment, I turned my head to eye Detective Gordon for a moment. He had a look of disdain on his face. He obviously was annoyed by the presence of this man, and I'm not sure if that turned up my interest dial or the fact that I could get help with Brian's death relieved me.

"I am intrigued by your offer, tell me the details." I responded turning towards the man. "Walk with me, talk to me."

Oswald turned and took my hand in his and led me down the stairs, I slowed from my usual pace as he was limping. Once we reached the front of the precinct, he turned to me and told me where to find his club and kissed the top of my hand before dropping it and limped over to a sleek black car. He turned to me before getting inside and nodded my way, before disappearing into the car and the car drove off. 

_Interesting..._ I thought to myself before hearing my name being called. 

I looked back to the building seeing Detective Gordon running towards me, my purse in his hands. He jumped the short flight of the stairs and held out my belongings I had left on his desk. 

"Thank you Detective." I responded placing the strap of the purse on my shoulder. 

"Look Ms. Lancaster, I realize I don't know you well but I know that you don't know Gotham. That man right there might talk with a silver tongue but he's not a good person." he explained to me referring to Oswald. "I wouldn't take any help he tries to give you, you wouldn't want mixed up in the wrong crowd. Being a lawyer and all. I am only trying to help."

I smiled at his attempt to steer me away from Oswald, it was actually sort of cute. I reached up to his face with my index finger bopping him on the nose. "Oh James, thank you but I'm a big girl. Promise dear." 

He blinked in surprise at my actions as I bopped him. He just nodded slipping his hands into his pockets, "You have a good day Miss." 

"You as well," I nodded to him before hailing a cab. 

 

I gave GCPD the benefit of the doubt and waited a while before finally deciding to take actions in my own hands. I stood in front of the floor length mirror adjusting the lacy corset I pulled on. It was deep red with a black lace over the bodice. I pulled on dark denim jeans that hugged me in all the right places, and to shelter me from the chill of the Gotham night I pulled on a small leather jacket. I curled my hair into large bouncing curls that cascaded over my shoulders. I grabbed my clutch and headed out of the house to get a cab. I pulled out my phone looking up the address of Cobblepot's club, this better be worth my time. 

The cab dropped me off in front of Oswald's, I glanced up to the umbrella neon light. Everything seemed dark and closed from the outside, however that changed once entering the venue. There was a huge stage in front of me at the end of the room, a bar trailed down my left to end at the stage. Booths and tables filled the rest of the place, certainly not the dance club I thought it was. I doubt Gotham had those around anyways, this place was completely different from where I was from. I tucked my clutch up under my arm and walked over to the bar casually asking for Oswald. 

"Who's asking?" asked the bartender with a grunt, the badge on his chest read Butch. 

"The woman he thinks he can help," I responded not giving out my name. 

Butch nodded setting down the glass he was cleaning and disappeared. 

I took a seat on one of the bar stools setting my clutch in my lap as I spun the chair around and braced myself back against the bar with my elbows and crossed my legs.

"Looking to apply for a job here, Miss Lanister?" came a coy voice from behind me. "You are far to overdressed for my fine establishment."

I turned my head back towards the bar, and spun the chair once seeing it was Oswald. "I wasn't sure what kind of establishment this was. I tend to be overdressed for all of my events." I responded smoothly. "You asked me to come, I have come." I added.

"Why I did!" He a wide grin spread across his face, "I couldn't fully talk about m business practices in front in precinct, if you get my meaning."

"Well of course," I responded glancing to Butch who had followed Oswald up back behind the bar. "I'm thirsty love, could you get a girl a vodka on the rocks?"

"Sure ma'am, anything for a VIP guest of Oswald's."

I smiled warmly at his response. "Oh VIP? Makes me feel all warm inside." I sipped from the glass Butch handed me about a minute later. I looked back to Oswald getting to my feet. "So, your alternative methods?" i questioned curiously.

"Let's just say that I have connections in high places in Gotham, however the means of those connections may not be the most honest." He grabbed his glass of whiskey on the rock and kicked it back consuming it in one gulp.

"I'm a lawyer, normally I would be against such connections, but this is different. This is my brother."

"I like a woman who thinks for herself, that's driven!" He winked at me with a smirk on his face for a few seconds before turning serious. "So what is it that you know so far in your brother's case? Like how he was found and where?"

I smiled at his compliment and finished my drink before answering his questions. "They said he was found in the ally behind an old abandoned warehouse in the industrial district. He had been strangled to death." I explained. "And then they strung him up from a noose from a water gutter" I started to choke weakly as I explained it. 

It would always hurt. I closed my eyes as I could just imagine him hanging there. Butch sat another glass down in front of me and I opened my eyes as I heard it. I grabbed it and took a long drink.

"I don't recognize that a a mob family member's killing style." He set down his glass on the bar after a few moments of staring at the ice in it. "Being in the position that I am , I hear things. I heard whispers of your brother, but nothing concrete yet, I'm afraid. I'll be sure to update you as I hear more if you are willing to work with less honest means that GCPD."

I looked to him as he spoke. Whispers about Brian? So someone in Gotham was responsible. 

"I will do whatever it takes to find my brother's killer and make them pay for taking the sweetest thing from this earth," I growled lowly.

"I like strong women, ones that take things into their own hands." He held out his hand to me. "It is a pleasure doing business with you Miss Lancaster." He smiled warmly at me as I shook his hand. "Oh and when this is all said and done you'll owe me a favor, Miss Lancaster." He said with a mischievous smile on his face as he pulled my arm towards him.

I blinked at his statement. "Oh?" I asked as I allowed him to pull me closer. "What kind of a favor?" I asked searching his eyes with mine.

"Oh that will just have to wait..." His smile turned to a devious one. He clearly wasn't going to say anymore on that subject.

I smirked at his response, this man peaked my interest. "Oh you are a very mysterious man Oswald Cobblepot," I whispered studying his face. I then stepped back from him, "If we're done here I have somewhere to be."

"Ooo, a busy woman, I see..."He smirked,"May I ask with whom? Perhaps Harvey Dent or maybe Detective Gordon is more your fancy...?" He chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow at his comment, more in annoyance with Dent's name. "Gordon's proving to be a tough cookie to crack...and I enjoy a challenge. He's making me want him more." I smirked.

"Oh as long as Barbara is around, you won't crack him. He is too noble and loyal to fool around with some out of towner. It's his loss though." He took a step towards me a small smile on his face.

I watched him closely, I didn't move away from his advance towards me. I wasn't the one to back down. I thought about what he said for a moment. "So I need to get rid of Barbara out of the picture."

He let out a big loud laugh. " You would seriously kill another man's woman to be able to have one night with him? You have serious guts, I'll give you that." He bent over laughing at my statement.

I sighed irritably watching him. "I wouldn't kill her, I really wouldn't want to deal with his trauma. Just remove her for a moment to let me take my prize. She can have him back, perhaps in one piece."

"So men are trophies to you then, Miss Lancaster? What do you suppose my trophy would be?"

My eyes raised at his question, how forward! I smirked and ran my finger along his jawline. "We'll see how good of a job you do."

He took in a breath at my touch, but became calm again."We'll have to see another time shall we? Or you may be late for your prior engagements, Miss Lancaster."

I smirked at that and turned for the door and headed out into the dark streets of Gotham. I walked along the street looking up and down the pavement trying to get a cab. None were driving by which I thought was strange but I continued to walk. I crossed the street and hugged my jacket closer to my body. I was walking along another set of stores and a bar, I stopped in front of the bright neon signs of the bar to pull out my phone. I might as well call Dent, he would come and get me without hesitation. I put the phone to my ear listening to the phone ring, I was dreading this. I looked into the large lit window of the bar and paused; there was Detective James Gordon sitting there at the bar counter alone. He was staring at a glass of whiskey in front of him his chin resting on his hand. 

"Hello?" I heard Harvey's voice as he had answered his phone but I was removing the phone from my ear. "Arianna?" he asked before I hung up the call. 

I smirked to myself and opened the door of the bar, this was my chance.


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna comes across Gordon alone in a bar and goes in for her chance. However, it's not going to work according to plan, but she does learn some juicy information about what makes him tick.

I walked up to the bar where the detective was sitting, he spotted me out of the corner of his eye and looked to me questioningly. 

"Evening Detective," I smiled taking the unoccupied seat next to him. 

"Ms. Lancaster," he responded in surprise, "what brings you here?"

I sat my clutch on the bar looking to him for a moment, "Was walking past. There's no cabs out apparently, and there's no way I should be walking alone at this time of night."

"That would be a fair assumption Miss," he agreed calling over the bartender for drinks. 

"I saw you in here, alone, and decided to come say hello." 

I told the bartender what I wanted to drink and James ordered another whiskey. I noticed him looking me over at what I was wearing, his eyes lingered on my corset before I cleared my throat. His eyes snapped back up to mine and I smirked. 

"And what brings you here Detective?" I inquired curiously. 

"He frequents this place a lot lately," chuckled the bartender returning with our drinks. "Ever since that blonde tramp left him."

James shot the bartender a glare snatching up his drink. "I pay you to make my drinks, not air my affairs." 

The guy behind the bar chuckled loudly at that, "I kept telling you she wasn't worth your time man." 

I looked to Detective Gordon, my interest was peaked at the new information. I reached my glass over and clinked it with his, "Here's to new beginnings."

I tilted the vodka into my mouth and took a long drink from it, he followed suit. 

"So, grieving hmm?" I asked him setting my glass down and studying his reactions. I didn't really care to sit here and listen to his woe is me act, but I decided it would my route to action with this man. I would have to kiss his wounds and be that shoulder to cry on. 

He glanced to me and just shook his head, "You don't need to hear my troubles Miss. I do appreciate your gesture though."

"Aw, come on." I encouraged reaching over and laying my hand on top of his for a moment. "Talking helps."

I smiled warmly to him looking into his eyes, searching them, trying to figure out how this man ticked. I was in my hunting mode, I would hunt my prey and study their movements before moving in for the kill. 

He took another swig of whiskey and finished his glass clearing his throat. He finally nodded turning slightly to me deciding he would give it a go. 

"Barbara is the love of my life." he started his eyes flickering away as if remembering the way she looked. "I was going to ask her to marry me, I really did want to spend the rest of my life with her. Work gets in the way though. She hated the fact that my job came first. I love what I do, I feel I have an obligation to this city after seeing how sick it is."

I could see the sadness in his eyes, it made me sick to my stomach. 

"If she can't accept that you are dedicated to protecting others then is she really the person for you Detective?"

He looked back to me at that as I took a sip from my glass, I shrugged.

"She ended up leaving me because I'm at work too much. I just don't know what to do now, do I get her back? Do I sacrifice what I feel I need to do for what I want?" 

I raised an eyebrow at that, "You in your heart know what you need to do." I responded. "Even after she left you, you still are putting the department first. I think that's your answer."

I smiled at my own response, well of course I was going to tell him what _I_ wanted him to do. I was going to play him right into my own hands for the taking, then he could just go and do whatever he wanted to do after that. 

He nodded at my advice ordering another drink, I however stopped drinking, tonight was going to be the night I could feel it in my bones. 

_Just keep drinking Detective Gordon._

Once he had another in his system he started to open up to me more, I just drank water to give the illusion that I was still knocking them back alongside him. He kept babbling about Barbara for the most part which started to annoy me but I just pretended to care. I needed him to fall into my hands. 

"I've always wanted to fuck at the police station," he slurred to me after the longest rant about Barbara nagging him about his work. 

I blinked in surprise at that, looking to him. "Really?" I laughed. 

He nodded, his body was swaying slightly from the alcohol level in his system, "Don't you ever think, you know what the hell with it I want bang someone on my desk."

I just cracked up at that, drunk Gordon was severely funny. "I've done it," I shrugged. 

His jaw dropped open slightly, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I nodded just brushing it off. It really wasn't that much of a big deal. "Whatever I feel like doing, I do it. I don't let simple things like morals get in the way. Why hold myself back from the finer things in life?"

"You're pretty confident," he told me. 

"I am, I just know what I want." I smiled. 

He seemed to be already fading in and out, he would just randomly stare off. I needed to focus his attention back to me. 

"It's getting super hot in here," I commented and slipped my jacket off exposing my bare shoulders. I flipped my hair to one side leaving my neck exposed. 

I watched Gordon's eyes settling on me and he took a drink after taking in a deep breath. Yes, I had him right where I wanted him. 

"So James," I smiled now using his first name. "Let's say we get you out of here?" 

He just nodded finishing his drink. "That would be a good thing."

He took out his wallet leaving cash up on the bar for both of our drinks and got to his feet grabbing his jacket. He stumbled and grabbed the corner of the bar for support. I sighed rolling my eyes behind his back and stood up walking to his side. I took his jacket from his hands and put it over my arm, I slipped my other arm around his waist and he leaned on me. I walked him out of the bar searching his pants pockets for his key. I slipped my hand into his front pocket and I heard him give a little gasp, I grinned deviously discovering his keys. 

"Where's your car hun?" I asked him.

He pointed out the car sitting against the curb and I unlocked the doors. I got him into the passengers seat and he leaned back against the seat letting out a breath. "Thank you," he murmured watching me. His eyes were completely glazed over, he was so drunk right now. I leaned in to him purposely putting my lips near his, he tried to lean in for kiss but I pulled back at the last moment and buckled his seat belt. 

"Important to ride safe James," I smirked at his disappointed look. 

I walked around the front of the car and slipped into the drivers seat starting the car. I didn't bother asking where he lived, he was coming home with me. After all, it wouldn't be right to leave a man so drunk on his own. I started the car and pulled away from the curb and headed to my brother's house. 

I managed to get him inside without any problems and he just leaned against the back of my couch just looking around the living room as I placed our coats on the counter along with his keys. 

"This place is so nice," he smiled looking to me. 

"Thank you," I responded.

"So are you going to show me your hobbies?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Remember at the precinct when I was asking you questions?" he hiccuped. "I asked you your hobbies and you said you didn't want to tell me unless I came over for a drink, well we had our drink. I'm over." 

"Well if you are curious," I grinned. "I'll feed your curiosity." 

He gave me a half grin at that his eyes never leaving me as I walked over to my bedroom and opened both doors so that the bed was in plain sight. I then turned back to James and kicked off my heels. "I have rules about this bedroom," I explained carefully. 

"Rules are made to be broken aren't they?" he asked curiously. 

"Not these rules." I responded harshly. 

"Oh..." he trailed off his eyes widening at my voice. 

"I like to be in control Detective," I responded walking over to him and grabbing the bottom of his tie with both hands. I looked up to him, he was studying me carefully but his eyes let on that he was very interested. "If you want in, you have to listen to everything I say to you. If you don't abide by my rules I will have to punish you. The way I punish my clients varies on the severity of the offense. Most times I just make you leave, but after you have a taste leaving isn't as easy as it sounds. Sometimes I handcuff you to the bed and do things that make you want to scream...and then tease you." I smirked. "Does that sound like something you would be interested in James Gordon?"

He raised his eyes back up to mine and nodded, "Sounds very interesting." he whispered.

"Good," I smirked. Oh he was going to be mine now

I loosened his tie and moved my fingers to start unbuttoning his shirt, one by one, I was taking my time. I kept my eyes on his as I worked, I was studying every reaction. He leaned and pressed his lips firmly against mine but I pushed his head back. "No." I stated firmly. 

He looked slightly wounded but pulled his head back watching me curiously now. I had peaked his interest, that was what I was aiming for. 

I was itching to see what was under this shirt of his. He wore shirts that teased with my imagination and now it was the moment of truth. I let his shirt fall away to expose a white shirt underneath it. I stepped back for a moment and looked up to his eyes. 

"Take it off," I instructed as I started to remove my corset. 

He nodded and slipped off the button up that settled on the back of the couch. He then removed his other shirt tossing that onto the couch as well. He took a deep breath as he watched me remove the corset from my torso. Nothing was under it, and I just tossed it onto the floor next to me. I let him study me for a few minutes before moving back to him and started to unbuckle his belt. He wet his lips with his tongue taking in a harsh breath, and gripped the back of the couch with his hands letting me do the rest of the undressing. 

I slid his belt off and then unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor as well. "Come," I instructed him as I walked back towards the bedroom. 

He pushed himself off the couch and followed slowly making sure he didn't fall over. I closed the doors behind us and locked them and instructed him to sit on the end of the bed. He complied and looked to me hungrily resting his hands on either side of him. I followed over and straddled his lap slowly squatting to where I was in his lap. I rested my arms around his neck looking down to him. 

His breathing was already slightly labored, I could tell he was waiting for my next direction. He listened well, he wasn't fighting me and I took enjoyment in that fact. I ran my fingers up through his hair and let my lips rest against his forehead. I took in his scent with a deep inhale and then I was flipped onto my back by James. 

I cried softly in surprise looking up to him, "What are you doing?" I grunted suddenly irritated. 

He leaned over and kissed me deeply and I pushed his head away. "I told you there were rules Detective," I snarled. 

He didn't seem to hear me as he just collapsed on top of me. I grunted feeling his body weight against me and just looked to him in confusion. "James?" I asked sharply and tapped the back of his head as his face was in the pillows next to me. "Detective Gordon?"

No answer, and then a snore came from him. 

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

I sighed heavily and managed to wiggle out from underneath the man. I sat up next to him and continued to poke at him, even punched him in the shoulder. He was out cold and there was no way I could move him. 

_No wonder why Barbara left your ass, I would too if this was common occurrence._

I looked to the time and got up slipping out of my jeans and crawled back into bed next to James. I figured I would let him sleep there this one time, I really had no choice. I turned my back to him and leaned over turning off the lamp on my bedside table before closing my eyes. 

 

I woke up hours later to the feeling of someone shaking me awake and repeating my name over and over again. This was the reason I didn't like men in my bed, they always interrupted my beauty sleep. 

"Ugh what?" I asked in annoyance rolling over to see Detective Gordon sitting up next to me looking to me frantically. 

"Please don't tell me we...we slept together," he asked nervously. 

I raised an eyebrow about to reassure him we didn't because he was so shit faced drunk he passed out on top of me. I stopped myself however, oh how fun it would be to lie to him?

"Why did you not enjoy it?" I asked. 

His eyes widened at my response, "Fuck" he groaned. "I am so sorry Miss. That was not supposed to happen, highly unprofessional of me."

"Don't apologize for a good time," I grinned sitting up as well holding the sheets over my bare torso.

"It won't happen again." he promised looking around the room for clothing and getting out of the bed. 

I just rolled my eyes, we would see about that. 

I then heard knocking coming from the front door and I narrowed my eyes. Everyone was just set on ruining my morning weren't they? I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my silk robe slipping it on and tying the ribbon at the waist before opening my door and closing it so whomever was there wouldn't spot Gordon. I walked to the door and opened it wondering who was banging on my door at 8 AM in the morning. Harvey Dent stood on my doorstep a couple bags in his hand. 

_This morning just keeps getting better and better._

"Good morning Ari," he smiled brightly holding up the bags, "I brought us breakfast. You called me last night and then I'm not sure what happened to the call. I came here and you weren't home I was slightly worried. Do you have company? I saw the cop car sitting out on the curb." 

Oh yeah, I had forgot to hide Gordon's car in the garage, oops. 

"Actually no.." I started but then I heard the bedroom door open. 

_Dammit Gordon._

Gordon walked out oblivious to the front door being wide open and Dent standing in it. He went over to the couch and picked up his pants stepping into them. I looked back to Harvey to see his reaction. Dent was just staring at Detective Gordon in complete silence, his hands had gone back to his side holding the breakfast. He then looked to me, his facial expressions were confusing. Was there pain there? Anger?

"Really?" he asked me narrowing his eyes slightly.

Gordon looked up at the voices and blinked in surprise. "Uh...Harvey Dent," he greeted quietly as he was completely embarrassed. 

"I didn't think you'd sink so low Ari," Harvey told me. 

"Excuse you?" I asked coldly folding my arms in front of me. "So low? What?" 

"You just do whatever you want then? Sleep with whomever looks at you lustfully? Really Ari? He's a detective, on your brother's case so you fuck him?" he asked in an exasperated tone. 

I could not believe what I was hearing! This asshole had some nerve accusing me of sinking to a low level. 

"Don't act like you don't know what I do Dent," I snapped. "We fucked a couple times, that doesn't mean you fucking own me. I have done this my entire life and because you come over all heartbroken over my brother's death you think I would exclusively just sleep with you? NO! I do who I want Dent, I don't need your god damned permission."

Gordon was just watching the exchanging of words between the two of us as he got dressed. He walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing his jacket and keys and walked to the door. "I need to get to work," he stated trying to get through us. 

"No wait Detective," I stated hardly holding up my hand. 

He stopped and looked to me for a moment. "No I need to go Miss, this was a huge mistake."

He nodded his head to Dent before hurrying to his car by the road. 

I sighed irritably looking at Harvey, "You get the fuck out too." I ordered before stepping back and slamming the door in his face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	7. Edward Nygma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster Harvey Dent caused, Gordon won't speak to Ari unless it's related to the case. So she discovers someone else who possibly can help.

I was absolutely embarrassed by the fact Harvey Dent had showed up the other morning at my house, ruining what I had going on with Detective Gordon. He made me so angry sometimes, I wanted to distance myself completely from that horrid man for the moment. I was so close with Gordon and now I was so far away, no matter, it just would make me work harder. 

I spent the day on a conference call with my partner from the firm and my clients on the current case I was working. The court day was edging closer on my calendar, I knew I would have to leave for a while and make sure the case was squared away. I knew by the snail's pace it was moving at now, the killer would not be caught by then. After I hung up with Brianna, I walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit to wear. I needed to face Detective Gordon after what had happened. I dressed in my typical day wear, the pencil skirt and blouse before heading out.

I grabbed a cab to take me to GCPD, the weather was extremely gloomy. It was pouring down rain and the streets had rivers of water running down the sidewalks into the storm drains. I opened my umbrella and walked up the stairs to the police building. I got inside as quick as I could and folded up my umbrella. The station was busy as it always was, I found my way to the back to find Detective Gordon. 

Gordon was not at his desk, however, Detective Bullock was. 

"He doesn't want to see you right now," Harvey mentioned as I reached the top of the short staircase. 

I looked to Bullock raising an eyebrow, did he know? "Why?" I asked. 

"After what happened between the two of you? He's being an idiot that is why." he responded.

_Great, he did know._

I just ran my fingers through my hair at that, "So he told you then?"

"I got it out of him, I knew something had happened, he was all shaken up. I congratulated him, I mean come on look at you." he chuckled. "But he wasn't having any of it. He's got all these morals. He doesn't owe anything to Barbara, but whatever I suppose."

I sighed inwardly at the mention of Barbara's name trying to refrain from rolling my eyes in disgust. Well at least he wasn't embarrassed by me, just with the fact Barbara might hate him if she found out.

"Anyways, he popped out to go conduct a few interviews on your brother's case. He should be back soon, so I suggest you disappear." he smiled putting the newspaper down. 

"Interviews?" I asked ignoring his demand. 

"Yeah, we came across a tip thanks to Ed."

"Ed?" I asked. 

"Edward Nygma, the forensic analyst."

Now I remembered him, he was the one who pulled the sheet back when I had to identify my brother's body. The tall man in the really nice green suit. 

"Uh, were could i find this Nygma?" I asked curiously. 

"He creeps around a lot, you'd probably find him in some corner of the precinct...oh look there he is" he gestured pointing to a man walking out of the Captain's office. 

That was him, I thanked Bullock before hurrying after Edward. He had longer legs than me, so he moved quickly. I called out his name and he stopped abruptly turning to me. 

I was almost out of breath as I caught up to him, I smoothed my skirt out coming to a stop. "Edward Nygma," I greeted. "I don't know if you remem..."

He cut me off clasping his hands in front of him. "I remember you Ms. Lancaster." he smiled looking me over intently. His eyes were intense as they looked me over, that intrigued me. 

"Oh, okay." I nodded. "I was wondering if you could give me some insight into my brother's death. Anything you might be thinking about when it comes to it." 

He tilted his head slightly. "I have given all of my notes to Detective Gordon concerning your brother Miss." 

"I wanted to get it directly from the source so I understand it correctly." I responded playing to his strengths. 

"Hmm," murmured Edward. "Well the Detectives certainly can't explain it to you in detail. Walk with me." he nodded and started off towards the stairs leading downstairs. 

I smirked and hurried after him matching his stride as we found his office downstairs. He walked inside and pulled out his file drawer and found the file he needed. I closed the door behind us which made him snap to attention. 

"Why did you do that?" he inquired curiously watching me closely. 

"Privacy," I shrugged and dropped into the chair behind his desk. 

He watched me for a moment, his mouth twitching at my bold actions. He then looked back to the file shuffling around the desk. I kept my eyes on him wondering what he was looking for. 

"I'm sure you know the cause of death?" he asked. At my nod he glanced back to the notes. "The tox screen came back positive for meth-amphetamines."

I blinked in surprise at that, "My brother did not do drugs." I stated getting to my feet. 

I walked over to him and snatched the file out of his hands. "You must have the wrong results, there was no way my brother was into that shit!"

"It's the right file ma'am," he responded trying to take the file back. 

I walked away from him growling under my breath. "So his killer must have done it, to make it look like the drugs made him commit suicide."

"That seems like a legitimate theory." he again tried snatching the file back but I turned away from him as his fingers grasped at air. 

"Can I take this?" I asked.

"No." 

"Please?" I smiled to him. 

He shook his head frantically, "What's five foot three inches and trying to take things that aren't hers?" he asked with a small smile. 

I shook my head, he was asking me riddles? 

"A thief," he chuckled trying for the file again. "Which would be you, isn't that funny?"

"I'm five foot-two, thank you." I responded. 

"Come on Nygma, I'll return it in one piece. Let me take it for a bit, I need to find my brothers killer." I pleaded to him.

He sighed faintly watching me and finally grabbed it from me, but I refused to let go of it. 

"Leave that to GCPD.." he trailed off but I snatched him by his tie shutting him up. 

"I've got a riddle for you," I responded with a smirk. "Why was the tie invented?"

"That's...more of a trivia question. But I don't know."

"So I can do this," I grinned pulling him down to eye level to me and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. 

I felt his hand slip off of the file which I easily then shoved into the waistband of my skirt as I kept my lips planted firmly on his. I smirked as I pulled away, Ed just remained in the same position running his tongue along his bottom lip before straitening. 

"Thank you Ed," I whispered at that. 

He walked up to me and put his hand against my cheek tracing his finger along my jawline and leaned in taking in my scent before nodding. I took that as my cue to walk away and left his office hurrying up the stairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs to fix my heel and almost slammed into James. I took a step back down the stairs to move out of his way. Our eyes locked for a long moment before he broke contact and continued to where he was going without saying a word. I sighed irritably and took the file out of the waistband of my skirt and left the building. 

The cab that picked me up I had take me to Oswald's club once I stpped at home to copy the file. I figured if he was going to help me find my brother's killer I needed to let him have any and all access that GCPD had. Plus this had private notes from Edward Nygma and the M.E that might open some leads given the right avenue taken to them. I looked over the file as I rode in the cab and it broke my heart. I worried that his killer would just get away free. 

I asked the cab to wait for me as I entered the club and handed it to Butch who was behind the bar. I told him to give it straight to Oswald before leaving back to the cab. 

I figured Oswald would call me if he needed to speak to me, there was no need to hang around and wait for him. I headed back to GCPD to return the file like I had told Nygma I would. I found myself back to his office opening the door, no one was inside, so I slipped inside of the dark office. I found my way across the room near the desk just setting the file down on top of the desk but I stopped as my leg came into contact with a leg that was not my own. 

I let out a soft squeak in surprise and then felt hands on me. I pushed them away and stumbled backwards, whoever it was scared the living hell out of me. 

"Don't be frightened Miss," came the voice of Edward Nygma and he turned on the lamp. 

"You scared the hell out of me Edward! What the fuck are you doing in a dark office?"

He chuckled shyly. "Taking a nap actually."

"Oh," I murmured. That was still insanely creepy. "Well I returned your file like I said I would."

"Thank you," he responded scooping up the file and shoving it into the drawer. 

I adjusted my blouse and swallowed still freaked out from what just had happened. "Have a good day," I added before walking towards the door. 

"Oh dear god," I groaned as I stepped outside his office and ran smack into a girl with blonde hair and glasses. She spilled the drinks she was carrying all down my blouse. 

"Watch out," she grunted as she stepped back from me brushing her own sweater off. 

"Excuse me? You watch out!" I growled looking to my soaked clothing. "Who the hells walks this close to a door down a hallway."

"Who are you? You don't work here, why are you down here?" she asked once she realized she didn't know me. 

I narrowed my eyes, "You don't need to know who I am or my business down here..." I trailed off seeing the embroidery on her sweater. "Kringle."

I heard Edward approach me from behind, he must had been curious at the commotion. 

Kristen Kringle looked up to Ed behind me and then picked her things up from the ground which she had dropped with the drinks. "Everything is ruined," she sighed heavily. 

"How unfortunate, however this blouse is worth more than your files." I responded hatefully. 

"May I help you in some way Ms. Kringle?" Edward asked from behind me. 

"The last thing I would need is your help Nygma."

I blinked in surprise at that, she was rude to him and he was only trying to help her out. 

"Are you sure? I mean I have clothes in here if you need to change your wet sweater."

"Gross," she responded to him before walking off. 

Well that was interesting. I glanced to Edward, "You offer that witch clothes, but I'm the one soaked?" A smirk then crept over my face as I realized why. "You have a crush on that woman don't you?" 

Edward got flustered in the face at my question and shook his head. 

"You do, don't lie to me." I grinned sitting on his desk.

He finally nodded glancing to me for a moment and then away again. 

"Interesting," I grinned. The wheels started turning in my head

He looked to me with one eyebrow raised. "Why is it interesting?"

"She's kind of a bitch," I pointed out. 

He looked wounded at that and I just laughed pushing myself off his desk. "Even you can do better," I stated before leaving.

As I reached the top of the stairs again I sighed remembering my wet and sticky shirt. 

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Detective Bullock as he stopped in front of me.

"Some rude little witch running around dumped her drinks all over me," I responded irritably. 

He laughed at that taking off his suit jacket. "Here you go," he smiled slipping it over my shoulders and pulling it closed and buttoning it for me. "Keep you from getting a chill outside."

I blinked at his niceness, "Thank you Detective."

"Just dry clean it before you bring it back."

"Do you even know what a dry cleaners is?" I jested lightly. 

"Hey now," he chuckled before heading up to his desk. 

My eyes followed him before noticing James at his desk watching me intently. His eyes adverted as he noticed me spotting him. My lips pressed together firming a line before I took my leave grabbing my umbrella at the door as it had started to pour again.

I really wasn't all that interested in Nygma, I mean, I got what I needed from him and that was that. He didn't seem the type to give me a challenge, I liked a little challenge. My mind began to change though the more I was inside of GCPD and he caught wind of me being there. It started off with awkward conversations, then he would purposely make an excuse to visit the Detectives at their desk if I was there, and then it moved on to small gifts. It was a cute little dance though, he reminded me of many male species of animals in the wild. The males would court the females by doing an elaborate dance to impress their potential mate, showing off their bold colors, and bringing little trinkets to show affection all to win the chance at continuing the circle of life. 

It was not the affection he was showing towards me, it was the obvious way James Gordon was unsettled by it. This intrigued me, I was curious to see why he cared so much that Edward had taken a sudden interest in me. On that particular day I was at GCPD to inform them that I had a case I would have to leave for at some point in the coming months. I was asking them to hurry it a bit so that I possibly could just be home before I needed to fly out. 

"If it was a mob killing it would have been simple," responded Gordon at my suggestion to hurry this process along. "You being impatient is not going to help any."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm impatient because my brother should be a priority. He's one of the largest lawyers in Gotham, you'd think someone would give a shit around here!"

"We do care Arianna, we do." he responded firmly watching me angrily. 

That was the first time he had ever used my first name, it caught me off guard for a moment before I cleared my throat. "Well no one seems to act like it."

"We've looked into the crime families, we've looked into the petty criminals around this city. No one knows anything, whoever did it covered their tracks very well." chimed in Detective Bullock. "Normally we would have leads, someone to look into, but there's just nothing. Like it was a ghost."

I sighed at that, "So you're telling me my brother just may become some cold case that you store in a box down in record storage for the rest of my life?"

"I'm not giving up so easily," he responded looking to me seriously. "Either is Jim, are you Jim?" he asked with a half smirk looking to his partner. 

Detective Gordon just nodded in agreement looking down to the papers on his desk. 

"I'm sorry," I murmured putting my head in my hand. "He's the only family I had, now I have no one and I owe it to him after everything he's done for me to find his killer. He would want me to prosecute that person to the fullest extent of the law." 

"You look worn out," came a familiar voice from behind me. 

I turned in the chair that Bullock had set down for me next to the two desks and there was Edward carrying two cups of coffee. Not the break room coffee either, but by the name on the cup it came from a coffee house down the street. At least he recognized I had taste. 

He extended one of his arms out and I took the cup from him. "Thank you," I smiled softly. 

"Anytime Ms. Lancaster." he smiled cheerfully. 

"Did you get us any?" asked Bullock. "Or am I going to have to share that one cup with Gordon?"

"You have coffee, right there." responded Edward gesturing to the cups on their desks. 

I looked to James who was staring at Edward, his head still bent over his papers like he was still focusing on that. His eyes were cold, was there a hint of jealousy there? Or maybe someone just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"You're an ass sometimes Ed." grunted Bullock looking in his empty coffee cup. 

"Would you like me to pour you some?" Nygma asked with slight amusement in his voice. 

"Actually no, Ed, but thanks." interjected James looking up. "I can do it myself." he forced a smile. 

"Oh, got it." Edward responded and smiled to me before heading down the stairs. 

"Well then?" Bullock asked pushing his cup over to Gordon's side of the desk. "I'm thirsty."

I had to contain a giggle as James glared at Bullock before pushing himself back from the desk and standing grabbing both of their cups and storming off to the break room. I giggled into my cup once he was out of earshot. Detective Bullock joined me with a chuckle watching after his partner. 

"Something's been up with him since the night he was at your place, he's more aggressive than usual. I mean he's always a brooding grump ass but it's worse now. What did you do to him?" 

I just shrugged at that. "To be honest, we didn't even fuck." I responded. 

He raised an eyebrow at that. 

"I just told him we did because I wanted to judge his reaction. I was going to clear it up before he left but Dent dropped by and had to make a mess of things." 

"So you're a prankster, screwing with the simple idea of sex in a man's mind. Typical woman," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I snapped with a smile. 

"Do you just lead your men on or what?" 

"No," I responded. "We'll sleep together, they will leave, and that will be that unless I want to have another night of fun with them later. However, some seem to get attached. Such as Harvey Dent, the bane of my very existence right now."

"Until you get lonely and call him up." then he started imitating a high pitched woman's voice. "Oh Dent, I'm just so lonely and long for your touch."

"Stop," I laughed at that. "I don't even sound like that."

"What are you two doing?" asked James returning with two fresh cups of coffee for himself and his partner. 

"Nothing," I answered before Bullock could say anything. 

"Waiting for you to bring me my coffee," added the Detective grabbing his cup. 

I was just giggling as I looked around the precinct, I saw Edward standing on the main level looking up to us, once he noticed me he started to head down the stairs that led to the morgue and his office. I got an idea, I wondered what it would be like to have sex in a morgue. I grinned to myself and looked back to the detectives as they were discussing some possible leads on the case.


	8. In the Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna finally gets to test out of her new fantasy when the forensic analyst requests a favor from her.

"Edward, I'm not the relationship sort of girl. I told you you could do better than Kringle but I wasn't meaning me." 

I had to stop him; after the constant "accidental" run-ins with Nygma at the station, and the many cups of coffee, and even chocolate it was getting out of hand. I had come to the station that day purposely to speak with Edward Nygma and try to let him down and shake him off my tail. I found him down in the morgue right in the middle of an autopsy; the autopsy didn't bother me in the slightest. I just propped myself up on an unoccupied metal table crossing my legs looking to Edward expectantly. I was pretty sure a analyst was not supposed to be performing autopsies, but I didn't think too much on it.

I loved how James would get so upset when Edward would follow me around the precinct, he would find excuses to get Edward away. A couple of times I found myself in an interrogation room for nothing more than simple questions, Edward just wasn't allowed in those rooms if someone was in there. I pretended to not notice Gordon's jealous actions and just shrugged them off. Though now it needed to stop, I didn't want to lead Edward on anymore than I already have. I wasn't in the game of leading anyone on unless I was intending on sleeping with them. 

Edward had looked up to me as I entered the room, he removed the gloves he was wearing. He set them on the small metal cart next to him and turned off the microphone as well before walking around the table. "I wasn't intending on a relationship." he admitted. 

"Huh?" I asked, this man was confusing. "What about all the gifts and excuses to see me?"

"Those were intended for you yes, but I really was trying to catch your attention..for something else."

"For what?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, I could see his blood pressure rising as his cheeks started to flush. 

"Well...I'm kind of a..." he blushed.

"A virgin?" I suggested.

His face was completely red at that point, "Yes."

"How can you be kind of a virgin?" I questioned. "You either have had sex or you haven't."

"I haven't," he whispered.

"Nothing wrong with that," I grinned. "that doesn't explain what you've been intending though."

"I've been thinking about it, and I don't think I can get Kristen Kringle without...well having been experienced in things. I mean, I'm assuming she's not a virgin considering the kind of men she's been with. I think that's my problem you know?"

He was always so shy; until that bitch's name came out of his mouth then he was all about talking. I had only met her once for a brief period but I could read her like a book. Edward should steer clear, however, that was not my place. If he wanted experience to impress her with I could give it to him. 

"I don't normally do favors," I responded after thinking for a minute. "I act on my own impulses and not the requests of others, I could make an exception on one condition."

His eyes raised to mine at that, "What's the condition?"

"We're going to do it right here." I smirked.

"Here...you mean here like in this room?"

"On this table," I grinned patting the cold steel I was sitting on with my hand. "I've had this fantasy for a while now...I want to check off my bucket list."

He seemed horrified at the notion as he just stared at me like I was crazy. 

"Well, if you're not interested find someone else." I stated after he did not respond. 

I hopped off the table and went to leave but I felt his hand on my arm. I turned to him and he was pulling me back to where I was sitting. "Reconsidering?" I asked.

He didn't respond as he let go of my arm pushing me up against the table, the coldness of it leaked through my blouse and chilled my back. Edward placed both hands on either side of me gripping the table and I pulled myself up to where I had been sitting earlier. 

"I take that as a yes," I grinned removing his glasses from his face and setting them aside. I ran my finger along his sharp jawline, he had such strong features in his face. I wondered why he was still hooked on this Kringle chick. Honestly if the man tried he could have any woman he wanted. 

He was watching me with those intense heavy eyes. I could never resist an audience; I planted a kiss on his cheek before leaning back on my hands to hold me up. I ran my high heel up the inside of his leg slowly stopping just under his crotch. "Undress me," I demanded him. "But do it slowly, like you want to tease me, make me want your touch."

I liked playing teacher, this was exciting. I was already turned on and he had barely touched me. 

Edward swallowed hardly as he straightened and started to unbutton my blouse, "Keep your eyes on mine," I whispered to him as he worked on my blouse. 

He raised his eyes to me and locked onto mine as I could feel his actions getting more confident. He unbuttoned the last button and let the blouse fall open exposing my lacy black bra, and bare stomach. He was waiting for my next command but broke eye contact to run his eyes along my body. I uncrossed my legs, and his hands immediately fell to my waist band and started to pull it down from my waist. I sharply raised my leg and pinned it up against his crotch, I'm sure I hurt him slightly. He stopped what he was doing and looked back to me not making a sound. 

"I told you passionately, that just feels like you're trying to undress a Barbie. Do it again Edward." 

He nodded and changed the way he was pulling my skirt off, he obeyed my command and did it in a slow manner brushing his hands against my bare hips. The skirt fell to the floor as he backed up a few steps and dropped it. 

"Better," I smiled at that. I then placed my shoe against his chest eying him for a moment; watching how his breathing became labored as he took in what I looked like with my main garments off. 

"Now what," he whimpered weakly as desperation entered his voice. 

"Compliment me," I responded raising an eyebrow. 

"You're very pretty," He responded. 

I frowned and dug my heel into his chest stopping when he winced from the heel pressing through his clothing.

"What the fuck am I?" I asked. "A six year old? No, I'm a woman you just undressed with the intention of fucking Edward. Compliment me."

He swallowed and thought for a moment.

"No riddles," I growled.

"You're sexy..I want you." he responded just above a whisper. 

"Better," I smirked. 

I removed my heel from his chest and ran my foot down the side of his body before just letting it hang. I scooted a bit closer to the edge of the table and reached over grabbing the lapels of his lab coat pulling him to me. I kissed him hard and he fell against me kissing me in return. I was breaking a couple of rules with this man, but how else could I teach him? 

I pulled away looking at him and slapped him across the face, not hard just to get his attention. He backed away looking stunned for a moment.

"Kiss me like you mean it," I told him sternly. 

He nodded and leaned in again kissing me with passion this time forcing me to my back shoving his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed his lab coat again returning the kiss; we made out for a few minutes before he pulled back. His breathing was definitely labored at this point, his lungs grasped at the air. He then removed his lab coat tossing it on the floor and next started on his tie and other garments. 

I watched him as he struggled from his clothes with a smirk on my face. When he was wearing nothing but a pair of odd patterned boxers he moved back to me. I hooked my legs around his mid section forcing him right up against me, I could feel him now, I could control that. I listened to his rough breathing as I closed my eyes leaning my head back exposing my neck to him as I arched my back. 

I felt his lips against my skin and I gave a pleasured sigh, I let him explore me with his mouth but I kept him pinned up against me with my legs. I could tell his confidence had taken a hold of him now and he needed to embrace that. I let out a soft gasp as I felt his teeth on my collarbone and he stopped. 

"Ugh," I groaned looking to him. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked weakly. 

"No you idiot, I liked that. That was pleasure not pain." 

"Oh," he whispered.

"The point is to make the woman cry in pleasure," I explained to him. Really had no one taught this man the point of sex? "You want her screaming your name before it's all said and done." 

_I wanted the man to scream out my name not vice versa, but you know._

I closed my eyes as I felt Ed's lips back on my neck, he ran his hand slowly up my side gripping one of my breasts in his hands. I groaned softly at his actions laying back on the table pulling me with me. He braced himself with his hands on either side of my body pressing himself up against me. 

That's when I heard the noise from the door, the handle was being opened. 

_Uh-oh..._

"Hey Ed you done with that aut..." trailed off Detective Gordon's voice loudly. 

I heard the sounds of two sets of feet coming into the room. I leaned my head back looking to both Gordon and Bullock standing there, I swallowed hardly feeling Edward straighten. 

Detective Bullock spat out the drink of coffee in his mouth, the liquid went everywhere on the floor. "What the fuck?" he asked loudly. 

"Uh..." trailed off Edward awkwardly. I glanced to him and he was so red in the face, just frozen in fear. 

I looked back to both detectives just laying there with no intention of moving or covering myself up. James's face contorted into that of anger as he just stood there staring at the two of us. 

"Are you using your brother as an excuse to sleep with everyone in Gotham?" he asked angrily looking to me before turning and leaving the morgue slamming the door behind him. 

At that point, Bullock dropped his cup and it shattered as it hit the concrete floor. I swallowed at his words but quickly pushed them from my mind, was he jealous?

"Now god dammit, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to get laid a hundred times before Ed here. Everyone is getting lucky except me!" he groaned.

"Jealous much detective?" I asked him with a smirk. 

"I'm not, but he was." he chuckled pointing after Gordon. He just shook his head in disbelief, "Ari, you should really stop having sex around dead bodies. That's almost necrophilia."

"Hey, what is as light as a feather, but even the world's strongest man couldn't hold it for longer than a minute?" asked Edward randomly. 

I looked back to Edward and just rolled my eyes, "I told you no riddles."

"Yeah, what she said!" exclaimed Bullock before walking out of the room as well. 

"His breath," Nygma grinned figuring I had given up. 

I sighed and just sat up pushing him away and getting off the table grabbing my clothes and pulling them on. "Perhaps we can finish this lesson later," I told Edward before leaving him alone in the morgue to get dressed. I climbed the stairs into the main room looking around for James, however, I did not see him. What he said about using my brother as an excuse to get laid really hit me hard. Of course I wasn't! I just stormed out of the precinct and hailed a cab to go home.


	9. She's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finally talks to Dent and discovers information about the murder of her brother. Harvey dent feels guilty about the position he put Ari in with Gordon and tries to make it right.

One of Harvey's voice mails actually intrigued me to the point that I needed to speak to him, and only to set the record straight. I had been sitting at home on the phone with Brianna when I heard the ding from my voice mail. I listened to it once getting off the phone with her.

"Look Arianna, I need to talk to you. I need to apologize for my actions lately, I feel responsible for you since your brother died and I am just being protective." 

Responsible for me since my brother died? Really? Well I had something to say to that. I texted Dent that I would meet with him for coffee downtown, someplace public where he couldn't get any ideas. I was still pretty upset from what had happened with Edward in the morgue, I could understand James might have been disgusted, but that rude? I tried to not think about it, but it was bothering me greatly. I really wasn't sure why, who was he anyways? 

I was wearing a white sweater over jeans since it was pretty chilly out in Gotham. I walked into the coffee shop standing in line at the register to get a cup of coffee and finding a table in the back corner. I sighed as I watched everyone come in, and once I started to drink my coffee I saw his tall form enter the shop. He surveyed the room quickly and spotted me, I didn't move to greet him as he came over to me with a smile on his face. He leaned over and hugged me, I just returned a half ass hug and settled back into my seat. 

"Arianna, how are you doing?" he asked sitting across from me. 

"I just need to get one thing straight with you Dent," I responded coolly not answering his question. 

"What's that?" he asked in confusion. 

"I didn't ever fuck my brother. So don't try to be him, don't feel responsible for my well being. You are not my keeper and most importantly, you are not Brian." 

He blinked at my bold response but he nodded at that. "Of course, I'm sorry Arianna." he sighed. 

I just looked back to my coffee sipping it some more. "Why do you feel like you need to step into my brother's shoes?" I then asked him. "You were perfectly fine sleeping with me, why do you need to attach strings where there shouldn't be strings, Dent?"

"I didn't completely ruin your day that morning, did I?" he asked quietly, completely ignoring my question. "I mean Detective Gordon left so quickly..."

"You did," I noted. "On top of that he's been avoiding me ever since, so thank you."

He looked upset at that fact, he knew he had crossed a line. He leaned over taking one of my hands in his stroking the top of it with his other hand. "What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do, it what it is." I murmured watching him stroke my hand, for a moment before pulling it back.

He swallowed hardly at that before leaning back in his seat. "I'll talk to him," he stated.

"Don't!" I exclaimed staring at him. "I don't need you running around doing me favors Dent. I don't go crawling to anyone, they come crawling to me."

At that, I decided our conversation was over. "Have a good day," I told him before tossing out my cup of coffee and heading for the door, however he spoke again and that stopped me.

"I feel I am responsible for filling your brother's shoes because it was my fault he died." 

I froze in my footsteps looking back to him, "What do you mean?" I growled lowly.

"He shouldn't have been out there alone that night. He had asked me to meet him at the bar down where his body was found. I was caught late at the office because I decided to put our secretary on the desk and fuck her." he admitted looking to me. He had this sadness in his eyes, the look of genuine guilt. "So I didn't get there until an hour after we were to meet, but by then he was gone. I figured he just left and went home."

"Have you told Detective Gordon this?" I asked.

"You're the only one I've told." 

"WHY?" I snapped. "I've been desperately praying that information would lead to the killer and here you are just keeping valuable information to yourself. You were always a fucking coward." 

"I didn't think it was relevant, I mean it's not like I saw anything."

"YOU'RE A LAWYER AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THE ACTIONS OF THE VICTIM WERE NOT RELEVANT?" I yelled at him drawing the attention of the fellow customers. 

The manager of the establishment immediately approached me and calmly asked me to leave. "I'm sorry," I apologized and turned shooting one last glare at Harvey before leaving. 

I looked back to the coffee place as I stood out on the corner, my fists clenched to my sides. I was so angry at Dent now; he knew where my brother was supposed to be and intentionally hid it from the police, and more importantly, from me. I hailed a cab and climbed inside calling the number Oswald had given me to leave him a voice mail concerning the information I just discovered.

\------------

Harvey watched me leave from the coffee shop with a guilty heart. He sighed and got up after a while heading straight for the Gotham City Police Department. He needed to tell the Detectives about what he knew, and hopefully talk some sense into Jim. 

"Harvey Dent, hello," greeted Detective Gordon once looking up from his desk and seeing me. "to what do we owe this visit?"

He took a seat in Bullock's empty hair looking to the detective folding my hands on the desk. "I have information regarding Brian's death, that I withheld the first time I was questioned." 

The smile on James's face disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Why did you withhold it?" 

"I was embarrassed, ashamed, and I feel guilty." 

"You need to tell me everything."

He nodded and explained everything to Gordon about the night of Brian's murder as he had told Arianna, he wanted to come clean about it. Hopefully even the slightest amount of information he had would find his killer. The detective took notes as he spoke only interjecting when he needed to clear something up. When Dent was done he thanked him and glanced to the time before picking up the phone and calling his partner to relay the news. 

"I also came about something else," he added once he hung up the phone. 

"Listening," James responded pulling out a drawer and grabbing a couple of file folders. 

"About Arianna..." he trailed off wanting to see his reaction.

He froze for a second before shaking his head, "What about her?" he asked looking up to him for a brief moment.

"I want to apologize for interrupting the two of you the other morning, it was selfish of me to think she would bend her rules for me. It's you who she's bending rules for."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What's all this talk about rules with her?" 

"She's never told you? I would think she would tell you before sleeping with her..."

"We..didn't sleep together," Gordon responded at that. "I guess I passed out right beforehand. She said we did, but Bullock told me she said we didn't and she was teasing."

"She still allowed you to sleep in her room, in her bed, in the house." Harvey pointed out. 

"Did she also tell you she was trying to screw the forensic analyst in the morgue?" James asked.

"I never said she was innocent," he noted. "She has a flair for the dramatics I'm afraid."

"I don't know why she was doing it, I mean is it to get at me? She had to know there was a slight chance I would walk in, is she trying to make me jealous?"

"She's not in the business for jealousy, but if she wants you she will do anything to get you." 

"Rules, business...what kind of talk is this?" he asked.

Harvey pursed his lips for a moment thinking about to form my answer. "Look, it's better if you ask her. She's just the type of lover who needs to be in control at all times. She's very...complicated. Reckon I've never been around her the last couple of years, but she seems to be breaking concrete rules with you which is unlike her. I've never seen someone get to her like you have."

He looked away for a moment at that, "Really?" he inquired. 

"Yeah," he responded then looked up to Detective Bullock walking up, "well, I better head out." he smiled getting to his feet. 

\--------

"Oh hello Detective, what is on your mind this late?" I asked after answering the phone. 

"Ms. Lancaster, would you mind coming down to the precinct? I have some new information regarding your brother's case." responded Jim Gordon. 

I figured it had to do with what Harvey Dent told me earlier that week but I wanted to see Gordon again, "Sure thing Detective. I'll be on my shortly."

"Thanks," and then he hung up. 

I got dressed and grabbed a cab heading into downtown Gotham to the police station. Upon entering I noticed that most of the building was empty. Of course the graveyard shifts had started so majority of the force was sound asleep in their own homes. I found Gordon at his desk with his table lamp focused on the papers he was currently reading. He looked up to me when he heard my heels clicking the tiled floor. 

He smiled softly to me and gestured to the chair adjacent to his desk behind Bullock's desk. I took a seat crossing my legs, I leaned back in the chair looking to Jim expectantly. 

"Well, Harvey Dent came forward with some useful information. He actually withheld it beforehand, he was to meet your brother at a bar downtown but was held up." he explained folding his hands as he looked to me. 

"Because he was tapping some secretary ass after hours instead of protecting my brother." I grunted rolling my eyes. "I know this Detective."

Jim blinked at my response, "Did Harvey tell you before bringing this information to my attention?" 

"I'm the one who told him to tell you." I murmured folding my arms over my chest. 

"What?" Jim asked, "why didn't you come to us immediately?" 

"I'm doing my own investigation so I looked into the information myself first."

"You can't do that Arianna!"

"Well you guys are dragging your feet. You have other case, nothing matters to me but to find Brian's murderer, Gordon, deal with it."

"I'm not putting this case on the back burner nor am I dragging my feet," growled Gordon. 

I just shrugged and looked down to the desks underneath us. "Doesn't seem like it."

Jim leaned back into his chair throwing his pen up onto his desk. "What else have you been hiding?"

"Nothing," I responded at that. 

"I don't believe you."

"Not my problem," I stated getting to my feet. 

"Wait, Arianna, sit back down please." he noted quickly. 

"No," I simply responded pushing the chair back under the desk and headed down the stairs storming off down the hall. 

"Ms. Lancaster!" he spat out desperately behind me.

“Not dealing with your crap right now Detective!”

The hallway was empty, I looked at my watch, it was getting late at night. I figured I would head home and take a long bath with a glass of wine. That’s what I was up to these past nights anyways. I heard the hall door open behind me and I stopped walking and looked behind me to see Gordon making his way to me. He had removed his suit jacket he was wearing and rolling up his sleeves. 

I blinked, “What are you...” I started but was cut off as he towered over me and leaned in kissing me deeply holding both sides of my face. I choked back the words and breathed heavily through my nose in surprise. I kissed him in return before pulling back. 

“Jim,” I asked quietly watching him.   
“Arianna?” he responded stroking my cheek. 

“What was that for…?”

“What do you think it was for? I get you were using Ed to get to me, well it worked.”

No, this couldn’t be happening! I must be dreaming, well might as well make the most of it.

I looked down the hallway at the sounds of voices and looked to my right seeing an open closet. I grabbed Jim by his shirt and pulled him inside of the closet. He shut the door behind him as he was standing right up against me, the closet was barely large enough for the both of us. My breathing was already labored as I felt his muscles underneath his shirt.

James placed his hands on my cheeks kissing me hardly this time pressing me up against the shelves behind me. I quickly did away with his shirt in the meantime pushing him off of me. He watched me as he completely removed his shirt and popped open the buttons of my blouse. He took a step closer to me forcing my arms to my sides as he slowly slipped the blouse off of me. I just looked up to his face before standing on my tip toes to kiss my way along his jawline and down the side of his neck. 

He ran his hands down my sides groaning softly as I worked my lips over his warm skin. He pushed me closer right up against him now pressing his fingertips into my back. I let out a soft gasp as he did so, I was allowing him to be in control and this was strange and new. My fingers trailed down his chest to his belt as I undid it. His lips were now on my neck as I exposed it to him, he unzipped the back of my pencil skirt as I unbuttoned his slacks. 

I whimpered loudly as he grabbed me by my hips and hoisted me up against the shelves moving in between my legs as I wrapped them around him. This way I wouldn’t fall as he held me there securely continuing his trail of kisses along my shoulder now. I gripped his shoulders firmly whining desperately. It had been a very long time since I had felt this amount of fire raging through my veins. It was probably the reason I was letting him do the things he was doing without being told to do them. There was something about this man that made me throw my rule book out the window, and that concerned me. 

I was slipping, that was the problem. I was allowing men to take control of me, little by little, and by the time it was over it was going to be bad. Part of me wanted to fight for the control with James, but the other part of me was just fine taking the backseat this time. 

I was distracted in my own thoughts and feeling his delicate lips on my trembling skin, I didn’t even realize he entered me and it surprised me I hit my head back against the shelf. I gasped out loudly from both the pleasure and pain from the shelf. He didn’t notice me hitting my head as he gripped me harder forcing loud cries from me. Every point of contact of my body was pressed up against his form, it was like we were intertwined somehow. I couldn’t tell where I ended and where he began. 

If I wasn’t the way I was, having to be the one in control he was the type of lover I would want. He wasn’t gentle, he knew exactly what he wanted. I felt his teeth as he started to nip the skin on my neck as I leaned my head back. My windpipe vibrated against his teeth as it was getting a workout. Jim reached up gripping the shelf right behind my head, I could hear he had knocked over several things. 

For the first time in a very long time, I finished. A man was actually able to have me reach an orgasm and it was loud. My body went rigid as it washed over me and I felt him finish as well and I collapsed against his sweating form. He took in a few staggered breaths holding me close for some time before allowing me down as I unwrapped my legs from around his mid-section. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he stepped back grabbing my clothes and handing them to me. He didn’t say anything through the whole ordeal. After I had dressed, he pulled his slacks up buttoning them back up as well as his belt. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his chest which glistened with sweat from the small closet light. He buttoned up his shirt and looked to me. 

“James,” I breathed quietly. 

He just nodded and leaned in kissing me passionately, “Don’t worry about anything.” He murmured after pulling away. “It’s just sex,” he chuckled before walking out of the closet. He glanced back over his shoulder to me once more, “Now you don’t need to imagine what it would have been like if I had really fucked you the night I was at your place.”

I inhaled deeply as the cold air from the hallway washed over me, the temperature inside that tiny closet had skyrocketed in a short time. /Bullock/ I thought irritably to myself. /Totally worth it though/

I could barely walk straight for a moment still dazed about what just happened. I had just thoroughly enjoyed myself, that hadn’t happened in a while. I enjoyed being the dominant one, but that was something else. 

“You lost?” asked a officer walking down the hall and looking to me as I was leaned up against the wall. 

“No, no just tired.” I lied easily as I straightened and hurried out into the cold Gotham night. 

However, I hadn't noticed Edward Nygma passing by me from the end of the hallway. If I had, I would have noticed the sadistic grin crossing across his face as he had heard every little thing. 

"Fascinating!" he mumbled as the door slammed behind me.


	10. Just Enjoy the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna finds out more information from Harvey Dent and Gordon asks her out on a date.

I got home late after my incident with Jim. I had stopped at an open bar to get a drink or two. I needed to wrap my head around what had just happened. Why was I having such a fit over this? I should feel victorious, well I did, but there was something else. I changed into my nightgown and robe sitting down at my computer and calling Brianna up, wondering if she was still awake. When the call was answered I smirked slightly, we were both night owls. "Bri," I started out. "I did it again."

"Oh really what did you do this time, Ari?" Bri smiled at her. She knew all about her rules, and how a man would bend to her will. "How many hearts have you broken this time?"

"I think my own." I responded to her leaning back in my chair with my hands over my face and faked a soft scream. "I was at the precinct with Jim Gordon and we ended up inside a closet ripping each others clothes off. I threw my rule book out the window, he took me right there." I groaned. "And it was amazing."

"Oh? This is new!" Her eyes got wide and her mouth hung open really wide before cracking into a smile. "What?! You had sex without any of your rules?" She placed her hand over her mouth in an over exaggerated "/Oh my!/"

"Yes, I know" I whimpered rubbing my temples with my fingers. I sighed looking to Bri for a moment. "I didn't even think about it, I was leaving and hr grabbed me and kissed me. It went downhill from there, well uphill."

"Who can make you forget your ridged rule book? Were there others?" she smirked at me

"I let little things slide here and there with Dent. Then there was the young man I almost screwed in GCPD's morgue. But no, I normally stay in control. I don't know what it is with Jim." I stated. "But it's got to stop"

She knew the answer before I even spoke, there were always other men. She rolled her eyes at me. "The MORGUE?! Ari, your standards are slipping. I thought you had class." She winked at me. She knew that Dent and I had history but like everything with me it was strictly physical. "What is it about this James Gordon that throws you off your game? I've never seen you like this before, Ari." She paused before needling her a bit. "Could it be that Ari is in....L-O-V-E?" she acted all dramatic about it even humming her own dramatic music.

I blushed in the cheeks a bit at that, "NO!" I responded loudly rolling my eyes. "Love is non existent in my life." I sighed. "My standards are not slipping. I just wanted to try it in a morgue. Purely innocent until Jim and his partner walked in on us."

She chuckled shaking her head at my response. "You have some strange fetishes, Ari...You are now turned on by doing it around dead bodies." Completely ignoring my statement about 'Love being non-existent' My blush betrayed me. "You want me to fly out there to try and keep you accountable?" She stuck out her tongue at me.

"I don't know I might need you to beat some sense into me," I admitted. "Speaking of matters, fucking Dent." I growled. "So I find out the bastard was supposed to be with Brian the night he died. Except instead of showing up at the bar like he was supposed to on time, he decides to fuck one of his secretaries and makes himself an hour late. My brother was long gone at that point, probably long dead."

"Well he's messed up enough to fuck you. At least he obeys your rules like trained dog." She snapped her fingers three times in a '/No I didn't just say that!/" fashion. "But in all seriousness, do you know what they were meeting about?'

"I don't give two shits why they were meeting" I growled slamming my hand down on my desk as tears entered my eyes. Bri was the only one to ever see my emotions. "He was supposed to be there for Brian. If he had been there perhaps my brother would still be here. Dent would have protected him," I choked weakly.

"Ari, the reason I give a shit about why they were meeting is because it could lead to why your brother was killed. I mean they could've gotten in too deep working of some case or pissed off the wrong person. Ari while you've been gone, I've been doing my research on Gotham. It is not the nice city it appears. It is brutally corrupt." Seeing my emotions displayed on my face, her face was serious, a look of concern on it.

"Gotham's always been sick," I responded quietly. I blinked my tears away just looking away for a moment wiping my eyes. I still missed my brother so much it hurt. "I'll have to go back to Dent and pry more out of him."

"I know that you will do what you want not matter what words I tell you. Just be careful, Ari. I love you like a sister. Call me and I'll be on the first flight out if necessary." She placed her hand out in front of the computer as if she thought she could reach out and touch me through the computer screen.

"I know,"I nodded looking back to her. I sighed and yawned. "I need to get some rest, I have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night Bri," I smiled to her grateful for her words of advice.

The next morning I decided it was good a good day to pay a visit to Harvey Dent, I really needed to get to the bottom of his actions the night my brother died. Even if my mind kept flickering back to the events the night before. I grabbed my phone and headed out to catch a cab giving Dent a call letting him know I was coming over. I really didn't want to catch him in the middle of something, although karma was a bitch. 

Dent was at his office and I told the cabbie to take me to the building he used to occupy with my brother. I sighed heavily as I went inside to the elevator taking it up to the top floor. I stepped off the elevator into a large office that reminded me of my own back home. 

"Ari," smiled Dent from where he sat at his desk. 

I half smiled to him and crossed over the room to his desk taking the empty seat he gestured to. "Hello Harvey," I greeted. 

I still was angry with him for not going to the police about agreeing to meet with my brother the night of his death, but I could put that to the side remembering Bri's words.

"What brings you here Ari?" he asked leaning over his desk and taking my hand in his own. 

I flinched slightly but sighed. "I need to know what else you know about the night Brian died."

"I've told you everything," he responded his eyes searching my face.

"Not about the events, Dent, the other information. What case were the two of you were working on? Were you getting too close to something? These are the things that I need to know. The murderer's name could be staring us right in the face."

Dent let go of my hand and sat back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, "We were working on a murder case." he remembered. "A GCPD officer was killed during a drug bust. Something was amiss about the whole thing, we just couldn't put our finger on it. Another GCPD officer was involved, Arnold Flass, he was the guy's partner. There was a whole investigation on it, internal and external. We even went in and questioned him. He says he and his partner went into the building to bust them and Jerry was immediately gunned down. He was shot in the shoulder but survived, and the two drug dealers got away with the money. It was a difficult case to work, but you know your brother, once he has a scent he won't stop."

"He's a bloodhound," I murmured digesting the information. "I wonder if he was getting too close to one of the dealers." 

"Could be," responded Harvey looking to me. "The case has gone cold. We've had no leads other than the one Flass gave us. A lot of what Brian did he wouldn't fill me in on unless it was concrete evidence. I'm not one to follow blind leads, there has to be something there for me to work with." 

"You two worked well together that way," I nodded taking out a small notepad from my purse and jotting down some information on it. "Anyways, it's been lovely chatting but I have places I need to be today." 

"Of course, stop by more often Ari, your face lights up the dreariness of this place without your brother." he smiled walking me to do the door. 

His hand brushed the small of my back as he lead me out, I smiled to him once more before heading into the elevator. I sighed once inside of it pulling out my notepad again. I would have to give this information to Cobblepot immediately. Then I might hand it off to Jim, I hadn't decided quite yet, though it would give me an excuse to see him. Just as I was thinking over the decision my phone started to ring. I walked out of the law firm answering it. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Arianna, it's Detective Gordon." came his familiar voice over the phone.

"Hello James." I responded, if he was going to use first names so was I. 

"Are you up to anything this evening?" he asked. 

"Uhh...no?"

"Want to join me at the Drunken Goose?" he asked curiously. 

I blinked at his request, was he asking me out to a bar?

"What time?" I asked almost too quickly.

"Eight this evening, I might be a little late but I'll be there before eight thirty."

"See you then." I responded hanging my phone up and slipping it back into my purse.

I stood in front of my closet that evening, I had no idea what to wear. All I had was business clothes or extremely suggestive clothing. I felt neither was going to work for the occasion, when was the last time I had been on a date? Even if this wasn't a date, it wasn't work nor was it meeting with the other types of clients I entertained. I ended picking out a knee length dress that I could put a belt with and dress it down. It was a deep purple color which brought out my eyes. I slipped into my heels and headed out of the house to catch a cab and make to the bar he had suggested on time. 

I figured Gordon would be late like he mentioned, but he was sitting at the bar when I stepped inside. He smiled when he saw me and got to his feet walking over to greet me. 

_What a gentleman_

I returned his smile and let him lead me to a high table in the back corner with two tall chairs. He pushed in my chair before sitting down across from me. He motioned to the bartender behind the bar and pointed towards me and himself before looking to me. 

"How has your day been?" he asked curiously. 

I just shrugged at that with a small smile. "Just ran some errands," I responded leaving out the fact I went to see Oswald with new information Harvey Dent choked up. "How about yourself Detective?"

"I don't want to talk about work," he responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "Please call me Jim."

"Okay, Jim."

I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face, this wasn't awkward at all, actually it felt nice to be out with a man. When our drinks came, he knocked back his rather quickly where I just took my time with mine. We chatted a bit about common subjects and on my second drink he started diving into the interesting stuff. 

"You talk about these rules you have," he noted catching my eye, "why do you have rules? Why can't you just enjoy the moment?"

I blinked at his bold question but a smile replaced my shocked look, "Well Jim. What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like I have issues with men or anything. Are you waiting for me to say that I have daddy issues, or perhaps I had a really bad relationship that ruined me? Or that I'm intimidated by my fellow male lawyers so I take it out on them in the bedroom? None of that applies to it, I've just had the rulebook for as long as I can remember. I like being in control."

"Well then," he chuckled into his drink. "You weren't taking much control the other night," he winked. 

"The other night I was taken by surprise, and maybe I just wanted to enjoy the moment?"

"Oh, an exception then? I feel like I'm discovering all of your loopholes."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "So confident you will get another go huh?" I asked him. 

"We'll see," he winked with a laugh. 

We stayed there and talked until the bartender had to kick us out in the wee hours of the morning; we laughed as he walked me to his car. I was slightly tipsy and he offered to drive me home since he had sobered up for the most part. I said yes; partially because it would save me the cab fare, and because he was a handsome man offering to take me home. He drove me home and made sure I got to my porch okay. I finally managed to put the key in the lock still laughing about something he mentioned back in the car. 

"Arianna," he commented. 

"Hmm?" I asked looking back to him. 

"Thank you," he responded.

"For?"

Jim swallowed and stroked my cheek with his thumb holding my jaw still as he leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes eagerly letting it happen, his lips were warm and firm against my own. I let my keys go as I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back passionately. I fell back against the front door forcing him to move closer. He placed one hand against the door, the other settling on the small of my back. My thoughts were blurred as I enjoyed the situation, his kissing grew rougher as he pressed himself up against me. 

I wonder what the neighbors would think if they looked our their window and saw what was happening on my front porch. The kissing didn't advance though as Jim pulled away taking in a deep breath running his fingers through his hair. I gasped for air and whimpered slightly watching him. 

"Come inside," I tempted. 

"As much as I want to, I really shouldn't." he responded opening my door for me. "You need to rest Arianna, good night." he smiled kissing me on the cheek before heading back down to his car. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes just picking my purse up off the ground and going inside locking the door behind me.


End file.
